


Five's Big Day - Bonus Scenes

by HarveyDangerfield, Venn



Series: Five Needs Some Love [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (but not really five's an adult), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Polyamorous Hargreeves, Prostate Milking, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveyDangerfield/pseuds/HarveyDangerfield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venn/pseuds/Venn
Summary: You know that big smutfic I posted where all of Five's siblings fuck him in one day?Here's some more of that.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Five Needs Some Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905880
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Five's Big Day - Bonus Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just what didn't fit the flow of the original fic. enjoy! 
> 
> chapters will be posted whenever they're written. if you have ideas feel free to hit me up

Okay, so Five is dating all the Hargreeves. That's great-- Ben's happy for him. Really, he is. He's not jealous, it's not like he ever had feelings for Five when they were kids. His entire sexual relationship with Five began and ended with one fateful game of spin the bottle hidden up in the attic with all the kids in which Ben came in his pants after a minute of kissing. Five hadn't even gotten his hands on him yet and he had to leave the attic immediately after in shame. 

Almost all of Ben's meager catalog of experimentation was with Klaus, before he bit the big one. Only once or twice ever did he cross paths intimately with Luther or Diego, and Allison had been too focused on Luther to pay attention to him, and Vanya-- well. She'd been a ghost since before Ben was _actually_ a ghost. Luther, Diego and Five's intense energies were enough to make Ben squirm away, but Klaus was always comfortably in that bracket of just confident enough to make Ben feel safe, without being so overconfident that he made Ben buckle. 

So it's not that Ben's _jealous_ that Five's dating everyone. Not exactly. He just can't help but feel a little bit left out. 

When they were kids, Ben had always maintained the rule that any touching or petting had to be done over-the-clothes. He'd always futilely assumed that if the day came when their foolery was found out by Reginald, he'd be spared their father's wrath if he hadn't officially gone all the way. It was a foolish notion to think that Reginald would have seen a difference if he ever did find out-- and then Ben died, before he ever got the chance to officially seal the deal. 

And now he's found out that Five has slept with _all_ of their siblings? _Except_ him? Shit maybe he _is_ just a little bit jealous. But he can't just _tell_ Five that-- and he can't even easily join the family anymore ever since he drifted off to the other side of the pearly gates, where he can only watch them from afar when he concentrates. But luckily he can still access Klaus' consciousness in his dreams, and it's in one of those dreams that Ben asks him for permission to take his body for another joyride. Klaus gave it... sort of. He'd been in the middle of something in his dream so he maybe wasn't paying as much lucid attention as he could have been, but he didn't _technically_ tell Ben no... 

Five is in his room, getting ready for bed after the first couple of days of slowly gutting and renovating the manor had left them all exhausted, when he hears a knock at the door. Ben gives himself another once-over before Five comes to answer the door, just making extra sure that he looks fuckable in Klaus' body. He'd changed Klaus into a crop top and low-rise skinny jeans, the kind with more holes than fabric, a pair that he knows for certain Klaus called his fuck-me jeans, and even took the time to apply a little extra eyeliner since Klaus' had been rubbing off after their hard day of work. 

As soon as the door opens, some of Ben's confidence wanes. His original plan had been to just pretend to be Klaus, since he has no reason to believe Five would even _want_ to be intimiate with him all of a sudden out of nowhere after so much time, and he'd been certain that after so many years of spending time with Klaus he would be able to seamlessly pretend to be him. But as soon as Five's eyes are on him, he feels small and shy just like he always did so what comes out of his mouth is an awkward, slightly forced, 

"Hey... cutie."

Five, giving Klaus a bewildered expression, stares at his made-over brother with all the subtlety of a truck. It's obvious that Five noticed all the little things Ben had done to make Klaus more appealing: The eyeliner, the pants, even the crop top exposing his midriff tantalizingly, were all picked up with one swoop. It left Five with something rather confusing to translate. Klaus was eccentric, but he was never quite this... obvious. 

"What are you doing?" Five asks, sounding impatient, "Isn't it late?" It wasn't late, not really, for them-- but certainly by a civilian's point of view, he was surely missing curfew.

Ben has to clench every muscle in his borrowed body not to wilt and run in the other direction at the first sign of scrutiny. He has to remind himself why he's here-- to feel something, for fucking once. Not just with Five, but with Klaus, too. It's kind of a threesome, if he thinks about it. He just wants to be a _part_ of things, damn it, and Klaus will laugh him back to the afterlife if he flags now. 

So he clears his throat with a too-loud cough and says, obtusely, "I'm here to have sex." 

".....What." Five asks, sounding impossibly, immaculately exhausted.

Ben can _feel_ his face heat up-- which would be a nice new sensation if it didn't come with the most gut-wrenching embarrassment he's had the privilege of feeling in years. His ears turn red and he coughs his way through the shame to get through to the other side. Third time's the charm, right? He pulls the Klaus mask back down, reminding himself of what his much more confident brother would do, so he pushes Five by the shoulder to get out of the way so he can swagger into the room and sit on the edge of his bed. 

"What do you mean what," he says, leaning back on his hands. "You haven't forgotten what that it since the last time we did it, have you?" Nailed it. He's actually feeling pretty good about that one.

There's a long period of time between Ben sitting on the bed and Five actually shutting the door behind him, as evidenced by the quiet click that echoes through the entire room, as well as the telltale pop of the lock. When Five appears again, though, it's not with his usual predatory expression, hungry or curious or otherwise. Instead, Five looks at Klaus on his bed with apprehension, approaching like one might a bomb.

"So..." He says, tucking his hands into his pockets. His eyes are narrowed on Klaus with intense scrutiny, even as he closes the space between them like he had 100 times before, "You're here to have sex?" He asks, like it's as normal a conversation starter as literally anything else.

"Yeah," Ben answers, trying not to sound nervous. What would Klaus do is a constantly running mantra in his head. Klaus would be sly, flirtatious and confident in ways Ben can only muster a pale facsimile of, but if this is going to happen, he has to do his best. So he leans up and takes hold of the tie tucked into Five's sweater vest, pulling it out of the loop of his collar and tugging him a little closer. "What, are you bored of it now? You made your rounds with all of us and now you're done?"

There's something _just_ a little bit off kilter about the way he's talking, and Five can tell. He sounds like he's reciting a script in his head-- because he is. He'd practiced lines in his mind for a dozen possible ways this could have gone, so he wouldn't be caught off guard by any particular situation, but that rehearsed clip to his voice might very well be his undoing. 

Klaus plays with his tie and Five lets him, flat-out ignoring the way his brother held the silk fabric between his fingers, tugging and slipping it free. Those green eyes are locked on Klaus with the full weight of his attention, unrelenting and unforgiving. He takes one step forward, at the man's request, but only because the goading had burnt a hole in his stomach, challenge he knew full well he was meant to take. But why was Klaus goading him in the first place?

"I guess I could ask you the same thing," Five says, deciding to take matters into his own hands. Straightening his back, Five takes a few steps closer until he's properly in the boy's space, looming over Klaus despite his short stature. It really had to be something about the way he held himself, because looking at Five now he looked towering standing over Klaus. 

Five's fingers go to the threadbare hem along the nape of Klaus' neck, plucking at the thin wool, the pad of his thumb tracing over the raise of his Adam's Apple almost sweetly, applying no pressure. "What happened to the seduction, Klaus? You think you can just come here and demand sex whenever you want because we fooled around the other day?" He clicks his tongue, pressing his thumb against the heavy pulse of Klaus' throat, "Without even saying please?"

All at once, Ben remembers why he'd almost talked himself out of this. Five's presence is absolutely suffocating, _smotheringly_ domineering in a way that makes Ben feel like an ant. He drops back onto his elbows when his arms give out completely, color rising to darken his cheeks a few more shades. His breathing picks up and he feels Klaus' dick twitch in the pants they're sharing, all just from a few words and a single thumb. How does he do that?

"Uh-- y-- w--" he tries and fails a few times, his tongue feels too thick in his throat, and he grits out a rough little "Please?"

"There's your manners," Five mutters approvingly before closing the space between them. "I thought you might've left them in your other pants." Klaus was in a mood, that was fine. Perhaps the spirits were louder than they needed to be, perhaps it was just a bad night: but Five recognizes duress when he saw it, and it oozed from his brother's pores in spades. Insecurity, apprehension, concern all sparked like fires in those familiar eyes. Five hated seeing it. 

So he instead presses his lips to Klaus' with genuine hunger, a hand raising to cradle his jaw as he presses his knee between Klaus' legs, half-kneeling on the bed over his younger brother.

Oh, jesus, there it is. _Don't_ cum in your pants, Ben tells himself desperately as he leans up into the kiss. His entire borrowed body is on fire, every touch feels electric, shooting straight from his extremeties into his core. Even when he was still alive he was extremely touch sensitive, but that's just gotten worse in the time he'd spent dead. Actually being able to feel hands on his skin, lips against his mouth, pressure on his body-- it's all overwhelming. 

He gives a pitiful moan when Five's knee comes in contact with his groin, his hips jolting up to return the favor, their hips rubbing together in a way that make his eyes roll back and close. He's almost afraid to touch Five in return, like somehow the other man will just be able to tell they're not Klaus' hands if they come into contact with his skin-- but that's ridiculous. 

Five's hair feels like silk in his hands when he reaches up to tangle one hand into it, and he claws at the back of his sweater to untuck his shirt from beneath it so he can press his hand flat to Five's skin. Feeling another warm body in his hands makes him dizzy with pleasure, and when Five's tongue touches his own, he feels an embarrassingly tell-tale throb in Klaus' cock that makes him break the kiss gasping, turning his head away. 

"S-- sorry," he gasps, his whole body trembling in a way that he knows isn't very Klaus-like, but he can't physically stop the hypersensitive quivering. "Just sensitive tonight."

"Are you feeling alright?" Five asks, eyebrows knitting in a deep furrow, a crease forming in the middle of his face. He leans away slightly to get a better look at Klaus, noticing the high flush of his cheeks, the heavy breathing like Five had been tormenting him for hours-- not just pressed one kiss to his lips. Confusion makes the situation feel wrong, like there's a very serious joke he wasn't picking up on. 

Thumb grazing across Klaus' cheek, Five leans forward, allowing the man's hand on his back to explore even as he holds back. When he dips his head again, it's with an intentional slowness, knee shifting away from Klaus' groin, hands warm and full against him in lieu of heavy and demanding. He could go slow, if it meant Klaus got out of this what he needed.

"Do you want me to keep going?" He asks, looking Klaus straight on, demanding his gaze in return.

"Yes," Ben answers quickly-- maybe even too quickly, but he can't help himself. "Yes, yes, please. I want to feel you, Five, I haven't--" he cuts himself off, he can't admit he hasn't felt anything in so long that the idea of being intimate with Five is as intimidating as it is exhilarating. He knows for a fact that Five and Klaus were intimate _very_ recently, too recently even for him to blame a blunder like that on Klaus' insatiability. But Five will push for him to finish his sentence if he doesn't cover for it, so he cups Five's face with both hands and finishes strong with, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day."

Ben can feel the intensity of Five's gaze digging into him, and if he didn't know any better, he might even say the jig was up-- but Five seems content at what he sees in the earnestness of his words, and presses his lips to Ben's with another low, approving noise.

Five's body bears down on him this time, urging him higher onto the bed and onto firmer ground as he straddles the larger boy, pinning him to the spot, the swell of Klaus' cock catching on the shallow divet in Five's hip, just barely visible through the lift of his shirt, hitched up by Ben's previous, curious probing. With a shallow, slow grind of his hips, Five grinds his hip into that bulge, even as his mouth claims Klaus' in another kiss.

There's something particular about the sensation of tongue against tongue that makes Ben feel weak in the knes-- or would, if he was standing. He moans helplessly into Five's mouth as the kiss is deepened, his cock throbbing as he quickly pulls off Five's sweater, breaking the kiss just long enough to throw it to the ground. 

"Oh jesus," he whispers, his head falling back when Five makes up for the loss of contact by kissing along the side of his neck. The feeling of lips and tongue against his skin is enough to have him panting like they're coming out the tail-end of sex, rather than just starting it. His hips buck up slightly, his hands twitching uncertainly across Five's thighs. "Can I-- touch you?"

Stupid, he thinks as soon as he says it. Klaus wouldn't _ask_ , not with someone he's already familiar with sexually. He'd just go for it, he's confident like that. Ben's horror at the prospect of rejection could ruin him. 

Fortunately for Ben, Five finds it endearing rather than suspicious. Laughing quietly, a rumbling sound deep in his chest, Five drags his teeth over the hard line of his jaw, lips grating at the stubble there, smiling at the familiar, salty tang of sweat, "You already said please. The lesson on manners is over," Five murmurs patiently, his mouth lingering at Klaus' ear, teeth finding the lobe and biting. 

His hands smooth down the lines of Klaus' shoulders, urging them back onto the bed. Warm, they did their best to press the tension out of him, a silent pressure to give in, relax, enjoy. Something about Klaus was still so tentative, like they were kids again and this was all uncharted territory. As if they hadn't brutally fucked not but two days ago.

Five's fingers flit up the delicate fabric of Klaus' shirt, and his fingers find a nipple, thumb flicking over it affectionately, just to watch the way his brother's body jerked, "Would it help if I gave you the order?" He croons, and almost sounds flattered as he says it-- even as those fingers pinch Klaus' nipple for emphasis, a sharp little bite of pain amongst a warm swath of pleasure.

"Oh my god--" Ben moans and rolls up into the touch, the sensation going straight to his dick and leaving him breathless. He realizes belatedly that he doesn't actually know reliably the way Klaus reacts to certain stimulation during sex. Over the years whenever Klaus would have sex with someone, Ben would leave the room out of a combination of shyness and jealousy, except for the rare occasions where Klaus would explicitly ask him to stay and watch. Not nearly enough for him to confidently pretend to be him during sex. Is Klaus a bitch for having his nipples played with? Or is that just Ben being a bitch in general. 

Either way, he can't let Five's question go unanswered. He squeezes his hands around his brother's skinny thighs, and nods. "Yeah-- order me around," he says, hoping to god that it was offered to him because it's a common dynamic between Five and Klaus, rather than being offered sarcastically because the opposite is actually true. It would certainly take a lot of the guesswork out of this if he didn't have to come up with what to do on his own.

Something clicks for Five then, and his chest feels warm. Klaus doesn't ask to be bossed around traditionally, not so openly and willingly-- but when he did, it was almost always because he was in some sort of downswing, a tailspin-to-be. If Klaus needed purpose to keep his head straight, then Five would be the exact man for the job. 

Humming, Five's fingers pinch Klaus' nipple between his fingers again, intoxicated by the keening moan that leaves Klaus' throat, high pitched and voice shattering. Bending over him, Five kisses hungrily at Klaus' mouth, swallowing the pathetic, mewling gasps that were leaving Klaus as they kissed, replacing them with his teeth and tongue. 

Reaching between them, Five tugs his belt free, then the fly of his pants, not waiting for Klaus to shyly get around to it. Arching his hips, he settles the heavy swell of his cock against Klaus' hip, grinding again, "Get me hard," He orders, pulling his mouth away to bite and suck bright red spots down his throat, "Hand first. If you're feeling brave you can move onto your mouth, but ask me first."

That's something Ben _can_ do confidently. He was somewhat of a masturbation fiend way back when, because of how shy he'd been about taking it all the way with his siblings while also being _aware_ that they were all fucking around like rabbits behind his back. It left the boy with a lot of confused and conflicted feelings-- which led to a lot of nights with his hands down his pants. 

So he tugs down the hem of Five's underwear and licks the palm of his hand, before wrapping it around Five's cock curiously. He can't help but look down as he does it, completely taken by the sight of his brother's dick in his hand. He squeezes and pulls, watching the head warp slightly under the pressure of his palm and fingers, and he exhales reverently. 

"You've got a nice one," he says stupidly, his head cloudy and devoid of forethought as he rubs his thumb over the tip. 

That earns another breathless laugh from Five, though he has to curiously squint down at Klaus for it-- "A nice _dick?"_ He asks, and with a rut of his hips, he claims a few strokes from that hand without them being given. He takes a deep, grounding breath, humming as he looks down at where they're joined. He could say something mean, could put Klaus in his place: but was that really what he needed right now? He was softer now than Five had seen him in a while-- it would be cruel to hurt him when he was in such a state.

So instead, Five uses his words, "Faster, Klaus," He orders, voice sharp. "This is very cute, but if you don't hurry up I'm going to take matters into my own hands, and I'm sure you don't want that," And to punctuate, Five sinks his teeth into the pulse point of Klaus' throat, where he'd been so delicately and intentionally laving temporary, bright marks across the skin. There was nothing temporary about this. It was a warning, a reminder that Klaus had a job to do, and that Five would keep him on task.

Not the first blunder of many, as soon as Ben hears Klaus's name in his ears, he feels a pit in his stomach as he's reminded that this situation isn't exactly what it seems. He doesn't know if this counts as a lack of consent or not, the area is so grey. Klaus and Five have had sex more times than any of them could count, Klaus and Ben had been intimate on some level an equally innumerable amount of times. Ben knows that at least when they were kids, Five certainly wasn't _against_ the idea of being intimate with him-- but it's been so long since then, have things changed? Is he doing something bad right now? 

All of his confused thoughts come out in the single, stupid statement of "Don't call me that," because at least if Five doesn't call him by the name of his current vehicle, he could get through this without thinking critically about it. He has all the time in the world to be guilty later when he returns to the other side of the veil, _after_ finally shedding himself of his pesky virginity.

 _That_ was new. Another surprised look was given to the boy in front of him as Five pulls back. There's that intense, scouring look, not of suspicion, but clearly trying to anticipate where Klaus was at, how best to serve him. He'd never heard of him having an issue with his name: In fact, out of all of them Klaus seemed to embrace his name the most, loving the exotic nature of it in comparison to some of the others. And what was the alternative? _Four?_

"What do you want?" Five asks instead of playing a guessing game he has no chance at winning, leaning back on his knees. His cock is still half-mast between them, twitching with the brush of his thumb against his head. It's all but forgotten now. 

Gentle, calloused hands pull Klaus' hand from his cock, the other from his thigh."I can do anything," Five explains, lifting Klaus' arms. Five leans over his body to pin both to the bed overhead, while his mouth begins to work a slow, prying trail down the sinewy line of his body. He starts at Klaus' palms, pressing kisses to the worn tattoos there, trailing a line up his wrists and arms, up his shoulders, to the purpling bruise of Five's bite, "But you need to tell me what you need," The rough, gravel grate of his voice growls in Klaus' ear, while his mouth continues its agonizing pace, lips catching his nipple between his teeth, and that knee finding residence flush with Klaus' groin again, an onslaught of stimulation to prove his point.

Ben's head is so full of cotton at this point he's barely paying attentionto Five's words. He feels the pleasant timbre of his voice, the grate of words against his ear, the nonspecific hum of pleasure through his body. He knows Five is asking him for direction, but he can barely string a coherent thought together, much less actually work out a game plan when he already is working with the handicap of inexperience. 

He isn't thinking at all, he forgets that he's supposed to be pretending to be Klaus, when he admits in a soft voice, "Just-- take pity on me. I don't know what I'm doing." 

That sparks a genuine laugh out of Five, and he tucks his face into Klaus' chest as he does so. He can feel Five's grin pressed against his skin, smiling where he had been so concentrated on pleasure. "Asking for what you want?" He lifts his head up to give Klaus with a look that seems almost sympathetic to his plight. He nuzzles his nose in Klaus' chest, taking a deep breath, himself.

Looking at Klaus now, though, something clunks heavily in his chest as he realizes that something seems weird about the entire thing still, the blush on his cheeks too high to be motivated by coyness.

Ice plunges in Ben's stomach at the realization of what he'd just said without paying attention, and he rushes clumsily to cover for himself. "I-- well-- no, I just mean--" he licks his lips, his heart pounding. "I just want something... a little gentler than usual. You know, making love? I've never done that before." 

It's not totally outside the realm of possibility to be true, for Klaus. He's always been a rough lover, that's something Klaus himself takes pride in openly, and Ben has no reason to believe that things are different for him and Five. On top of that, he's pretty sure he wouldn't survive a round of what real sex would be like between Klaus and Five, who are both so intense that Ben would surely lose his ability to even keep a grip on Klaus' body, and would be ejected part of the way through by the sensations alone. So it's not the worst cover he could have come up with-- if maybe not entirely in character for his brother. But it's the best he could come up with. 

Five takes a second to process this information, his knot a worrying twist of things that didn't quite make sense. Make love? When had Klaus ever wanted to _make love?_ From what he'd said of Dave, nothing would lead Five to believe their sex had been anything akin to Five and Klaus' furious fucking. Did he mean... he'd never had gentle from _Five?_

"I wasn't aware you had an issue with the usual," He says, frowning as he looks down the line of Klaus' body. The bruises he'd left were usually a welcome addition-- was he now saying he wanted something soft? Five had never been the person he'd gone to, not when Diego and Luther coddled him so. His eyes narrow at the way Klaus' body still panted and dragged for air like they had been frantically making out and not occasionally touching while mostly talking, of all things. Tilting his head, Five leans back so he can fully take in Klaus' face. 

"What's going on with you?" Five demands, voice short, sick of trying to read this enigma in front of him, and absolutely unwilling to continue without clarity.

"Nothing," Ben says quickly, his chest still heaving. He has to pull it back together, or risk the whole thing falling apart. Klaus, he reminds himself he's supposed to be Klaus. Smooth, confident, self-assured Klaus. "There's nothing wrong with the usual, I just-- you know, thought we could try something... new. And we can go back to rough later. After. If that's okay."

Maybe it's not as confident as Klaus would have put it if he actually wanted soft sex, but he's doing his best, god damn it.

Five stares at Klaus again, and finally he looks even _more_ confused when he looks him in the eye, and goes over everything he knows so far.

The facts: Klaus would tell Five what was going on if Five pressed. If he didn't want to tell Five, his go-to method of distancing himself from his feelings was the exact method they usually employed-- sex so rough it made his brain shut off completely. Klaus had asked for explicitly soft sex, while using typical avoidance tactics, which would imply something was wrong. So why, under a time of duress, would Klaus ask Five for _soft?_ Wouldn't the opposite be the case?

If nothing was actually wrong, as Klaus said, why would Klaus want soft from him to begin with? It was an endless loop of logic trails that didn't link to one another, pieces of the puzzle not fitting. He didn't like it, and something screamed at him deep in his gut not to go with it. He'd trusted it for far too long now to not listen. There's only one thing that makes any kind of sense-- Klaus wants gentle because he's too sensitive right now, as he'd said. And there's only one reason Klaus would be feeling more sensitive than usual.

"Are you high?" Five asks, voice sharp as he leans back altogether, raising half-off the bed in the process, only his knees still resting against the mattress.

"What?" Ben blurts with a laugh at the absurdity of the idea that _he_ would get high. He'd been the most straight laced of the family back when he was alive second only to Luther, the idea that he would ever get high is absolutely laughable. 

But then he remembers he's Klaus. Klaus, who has made several really big milestones in his sobriety that he's actually incredibly proud of. Milestones he hit for himself and his family both. So the idea that he could be high right now would of course be concerning to Five. Ben's face flushes with embarrassment as he realizes his performance has been so unconvincing that Five thinks Klaus is _high_. 

"No, I'm not," he says, pushing up to rest on his elbows. "I swear, I'm not. Cool as a cucumber." 

Five stands entirely at that, retreating from Klaus spread out on the bed and closing his pants with a snap of the button, " _Cool as a cucumber?"_ He repeats, incredulously, "Knock it off. Tell me what's going on with you and what you took, or I call everyone in here and we figure it out as a family." 

Ben feels as though his entire body has been doused in ice. This was _not_ what he wanted. His heart pounds in his chest as he considers his options. He could simply eject himself from Klaus' body and let his brother piece everything together for Five, but he'd never again be able to show his face to his siblings, he'd be too ashamed. He could keep trying to convince Five that everything is alright, and risk the legitimacy of Klaus' sobriety. He couldn't do that to Klaus, not even for something _important_ , and losing his virginity didn't qualify as important. Not even close.

"Shit-- okay, okay, listen," He sits up, flexing his hands in and out of fists in his lap as he regards his brother. "Don't freak out, I'm-- I'm not--" he reaches up and shakes his hands through Klaus' hair. "I'm not _Klaus_ , I'm-- it's Ben. I'm Ben. I just... missed you. I missed Klaus. You guys have all been reuniting and it's been _cute_ and I've just been left out and-- and I know that's supposed to be how dying works, but I spent fifteen years being kind-of-sort-of half dead so-- agh, I don't know. I just-- I don't know. I'm sorry. Don't take it out on Klaus, he didn't do anything wrong, and he's _not_ high."

He ducks his head down, fully expecting to be thrown out of the room. Maybe it would have been better to just ditch after all. 

Five's serious frown only sets harder when Klaus' entire demeanor seems to shift in the face of his threat-- but it's the contents of his words that suddenly make Five go soft. And he does, immediately. Five's shoulders go slack, his gaze goes tender. The firm stance of his legs settles into something looser, and by the end he's engulfed by the white-hot burn of shame, enough to make him feel just a little nauseous at his own actions. 

There's an incredibly slim chance that this is just something Klaus is doing to get out of consequences for being high. But the chances are so slim that Five barely even considers it with a passing glance. Klaus is a somewhat campy actor, and his performances get less and less convincing the more earnest and heartfelt they are. He's never known Klaus to even be able to _fake_ real tenderness, and _tender_ is the only way to describe how he looks now, curled up small and ready to flagellate himself in shame. There's no way this is Klaus just pulling a bit to keep from getting in trouble.

Just like that, the flawed logic he'd been trying to piece together all clicks into place and makes sense, and it leaves Five just looking at Klaus-- at _Ben_ \-- with tragic comprehension on his face. 

Five had never lost Ben like the others. He'd been long gone when Ben had passed, but he'd found the remnants of the statue in the apocalypse and had known, peripherally, he was gone, and even that he stuck close to home: he'd helped with Vanya, after all. Twice. It would make sense he was here with them now and Five feels guilty that he didn't even consider reaching out. As if he could have. 

Swallowing through a sudden knot in his throat, Five drops the defensive cross of his arms, approaching he bed again, "It's nice to talk to you again, Ben," He says simply, smiling as he drops to his knees next to the bed, between his legs.

Ben's head snaps up in shock, his expression morphing from a man clenched in preparation for the worst, to soul-cleansing relief. His muscles unbunch and he exhales in surprise. 

"You're-- you're not pissed at me?" he asks, just for clarification. "I know, I should have just asked, but-- I was so scared you'd turn me away. I just wanted to... to feel like I was a part of the family again. I had this jealous feeling that wouldn't leave me alone because I'm the only one who hadn't gotten to share something special with you. It's stupid-- fuck," he covers his face with both hands, embarrassment making his body hot. 

"Hey," Five leans up and in, taking both of Ben's hands with his own and pulling them away from his face, before he can bury himself properly, "It's not stupid. Knock it off. I'm really glad it's you," He says seriously, offering his best smile. It's not great-- he'd never been great at smiling genuinely-- but it was better than his default scowl. "I'm not pissed. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything is okay," He reassures, his voice firm. Nudging Ben's chin with a finger, Five leans in to try and catch his eye, "You know I've always preferred you to Klaus."

Ben ducks his head again with a shy, dorky smile. "You know, he can hear you. He's riding shotgun with me," he says, reaching up to play with a lock of Klaus' hair. 

"Good," Five says smugly, "I hope he heard. I mean it, Klaus," He drawls nebulously to the air, but with no real heat in his voice, leaning forward to settle arms on either side of Ben's waist. 

He presses a gentle line of kisses up Ben's shoulder until he reaches his jaw, lips drifting across the line of his chin, to his lips. But instead of capturing Ben's with his own, his mouth changes course, raising up to kiss over the plane of Klaus' cheek, his forehead, down the line of his nose. "Gentle?" Five repeats, leaning back to fix him with a confirmatory look.

"Gentle," Ben confirms with a little tremor in his voice. The fact that not only he hasn't been kicked out, but Five still actually wants to do this with him makes his whole body tingle with that same excitement and fear. It's a good fear, though, like standing at the top of a zipline about to take the plunge-- knowing it's safe, but being exhilarated by the height nevertheless. "I'm-- still a virgin, technically. The body I'm riding might have a... patina, but I don't."

"What a civil way to put it," Five laughs quietly, amused, "Scoot further back on the bed. Lean on the pillows," Five instructs, leaning back so he could get undressed the rest of the way at the head of the bed, tugging his tie free, then the button on his shirt, stripping down until even his socks were neatly deposited on the ground. He'd stopped feeling insecure about his body around the 3rd fuck that fateful day, so this was really nothing. 

Crawling on top of the bed, Five pauses before he'd straddle Ben, leaning back, "You're sure about this?" He asks gently, "No shame in setting boundaries now, before you start."

"I'm sure. More than sure," Ben says, holding Five by the hips. "I've... had a lot of time to think about it. About the choices I made while I was alive, I mean-- specifically when it came to relationships and-- and how stupid I was to keep putting it off when everyone else was exploring, because I thought if we got caught I'd still be the good one if I didn't participate as much. Instead I just wasted a perfectly good opportunity to make memories with people I loved. You included," he asserts, rubbing his thumbs across Five's hip bones.

"Fortunately, everyone gets a second chance with me," He gestures to himself, "Let's start there." Five leans forward to close the gap between them again, before their conversations turn morose. 

The energy this time is completely different than before. When Five had thought he was kissing Klaus, his kisses were laced with the bite of teeth, just a bit too much pressure, a bit too much grind to his hips and dig to his fingers. Now, Five's lips are gentle, barely more than a whisper in comparison as his hand raises to cradle Ben's jaw with his hand. His body is warm, but not heavy above him, supported by Five's own legs in lieu of draping across him like a favorite blanket. Five's hands drop from Ben's face to his waist, finger drifting across his ribs, down the sensitive skin of his sides.

This is a speed Ben is _much_ more comfortable with. He sighs into the kisses, his eyes closing as he takes in the sensations one at a time. The brush of lips against lips, fingers against his sides, the goose bumps raising across his skin in a ticklish line. With the feelings taking their time sinking into his body he's able to fully appreciate every one of them as they come, and he feels that excitement slowly returning, without nearly as much of the intimidating edge they had before. 

"Five," he gasps, just for the pleasure of saying his name, when he feels his mostly-flagged cock start to pulse in those tight jeans again. The weight of his brother's body on top of him is comforting and solid, his kisses sincere and intentional across his mouth and jaw. This is what he wanted-- he shouldn't have even tried pretending to be Klaus. He should have known Five wouldn't turn him away. 

He reaches down around Five to un button Klaus' ridiculous skinny jeans (how he could wear these comfortably on a regular basis, Ben will never understand) and gives his package room to breathe. He didn't wear underwear, not because he had a preference for it himself or he was honoring Klaus' tendency to avoid undergarments, but because he literally couldn't fit a second layer under these atrocious jeans.He sighs in pleasure as he feels his dick raise half-hard out through the fly, expanding now just that it has the room to do so, and then his hands reutn to grip Five's hips appreciatively. 

It feels better, instantly. The hands on his hips are familiar and warm now, excited and giddy in lieu of nervous and skittish, the pressure encouraging, warm. Five never gets tired of hearing his name gasped shakenly from the lips of his siblings, but now more than ever he takes pride in what he manages to get his brother to do with such little effort. 

Five chases his goosebumps, raises up to ignore Ben's opening of his own jeans-- Five would have gotten there, but leaning back to watch the release was something magical in itself: It looked absolutely miserable to be poured into pants as tight as those, "Well, let's not go halfway," He mutters encouragingly, as two fingers find the belt loops of those jeans. He pulls, and whether Five is just that smooth or that strong is yet to be seen, but those jeans peel off with only two tugs, leaning Ben bare and open in front of him. Five throws the pants somewhere behind him, seriously considering burning them altogether.

Everywhere Five goes, his hand goes first. He must have dragged his fingers across every inch of Ben's borrowed body, fingers tickling across the meat of his thigh, not out of impatience, but something more like reassurance: Five was still here, and still very much invested, as Five's mouth begins to lick and kiss a trail leading to the humming pulse in Ben's throat, heartbeat fluttering under his lips. One knee raises to the bed again, the other joining, until he's straddled over Ben's thighs, his weight heavy, but grounding. He doesn't even pay attention to the cock standing at attention between them, not yet, too enraptured in tasting everywhere on Ben he could find, wondering if Klaus' erogenous zones would translate for Ben.

Interestingly, they don't seem to-- which is something Five tucks away to think about later. Whereas Klaus has always been a bitch for having his ears kissed and sucked, when Five tips his head to the side to repeat the familiar gesture, Ben just giggles ticklishly and unconsciously crowds Five out of the space by lifting his shoulder to protect his ear from the onslaught. 

And likewise, while Klaus had never seemed particularly fussed one way or another when Five would touch his hips, Ben reacts like he's been struck by a cattle prod when Five's thumbs drag over the bones. His hips jolt up and his breath hitches, his cock twitching eagerly as his brother pays attention to the twin swells of Klaus' skinny pelvis. 

Lifting an arm up to throw it over his face in embarrassment at Five's exploratory scrutiny, Ben bites his lower lip to try and hold back at least _some_ fraction of the shameful noises pouring out of him. Part of him thinks that he should try to be more mature, try to pretend like he's more confident sexually than he is-- but Five knows better. He knows he doesn't need to fake it anymore. 

"Don't do that," Five encourages, his voice gentle, but firm. A hand raises to tug at Ben's arm, and his hand guides Ben's arm back to his side. Five doesn't have him pinned, not really, his hold far too lax to constitute a firm grasp. But his hand doesn't move, and he also doesn't let Ben hide his face. A part of him should see this. Their time is limited, and Five wants to make it count.

Dipping his head, Five's tongue swipes across Ben's collarbone, his unoccupied hand still holding Ben by the hip to keep himself from rutting and thrusting forward, impatient and hungry. Unfortunately for Ben, Five has always been miserably patient, and his current goal of exploring every inch of Ben's skin was not one to be ignored. His mouth finds Ben's nipple again, but the context is different. His teeth are nowhere to be seen, his tongue tracing the bud until it perks, then sucking until Ben's back arches off of the bed-- And he repeats, with the other side.

When Five lifts away, it's with a lewd, wet noise, and he drags his tongue across his lip as he presses his nose to Ben's chest, to the start of his ribcage, where he could feel his lungs fluttering as he gulps for air. "Let me hear you," He murmurs, "I want to remember what you sounded like."

"Okay--" Ben says stupidly, unable to articulate anything with more presence. He's overwhelmed, even with the general tone of the encounter toned all the way down for his benefit-- but at least it's a level over overwhelmed that he can keep up with. 

When Five's mouth finds his nipple again, he tips his head back and moans _properly_. The feeling goes straight to his cock, which leaks over his belly. Hearing Klaus' voice ring off the walls makes him dizzy with nostalgic pleasure, and knowing that it's being carried on the vehicle of his own pleasure is all the more enticing. God, but it feels _good_ to moan. 

"Five, I-- you-- what-- what do you want to do to me?" he asks, helplessly. His own backlog of experience is so minor compared to Five's, he's pretty much lost past making out and "hand stuff" but he knows that whatever Five wants to do to him, he wants it too. He trusts Five completely.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Five's mouth continues it's tour of Ben's chest, the ghost of his teeth dragging across the hard nipple-- and even that is enough to have Ben fully lurching up to meet his mouth, so it's a touch Five withdraws from before he overwhelms, continuing his trek south. "Our siblings decided that sex was in order, but you know me," He looks up, face half-obscured by the line of Ben's stomach, "I make my own fun."

His tongue dips into the crevice of Ben's hips, and that powerful reaction strikes true again, this time making his hips thrust-- and Five's hands activate, holding him firmly down by the waist as he tips his head back and fills the room with his moan. By this point the others were far used to hearing noises coming from Five's room, usually of the erotic kind. It's been the same when they were kids: If anyone could get the house to shake, it was Five.

Not one to be outdone by his reputation, Five lives up to it and more, tucking his nose against the prominent V of Ben's hips and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks a purple bruise there-- one of the few he'd leave as a memento, wanting him to squirm.

"Shit! Five!" Ben's voice cracks as he tries and fails to arch up into his mouth. Whether Five is deceptively strong, or Klaus is particularly weak, Ben is left to just kick his feet fruitlessly against the covers as he's overcome by the intense, slightly ticklish sensation of Five sucking a hickey into his hip. 

His cock throbs in time with his thrumming heart beat, dripping pre onto his somach in a puddle. He feels filthy already, sticky and wet and sweaty, and in all reality they hadn't actually gotten very far. Gulping for air, his voice is a rough, dry grate when he says, "You-- you too, I want to-- make you feel good too, Five. Tell me what to do."

"That depends on how far you want to go," Five admits, his hand slipping from Ben's waist to his thigh, where it almost burnt where it touch, his fingers spreading broadly over the soft, familiar skin. At least it was a body Five knew, no surprises as far as what it could take or what it looked like. It brings an odd sense of inclusion to it, Five wondering how Klaus was reacting to all of this. 

Vaguely, Five wondered if he _liked_ watching like this. Certainly Ben could get out more, if he did.

Five's mouth is on the move again, his bruise established, but this time when his lips find his opposite hip, they're joined by teeth, nipping and pushing that boundary just a little, igniting deep spikes of pleasure into Ben's gut. Behind him, Five is vaguely aware of his leg twitching beyond his control, toes curling. "Do you want to lose your virginity? Or are you saving it for someone... special?" Coming from someone else, the word might have sounded condescending, even demeaning, but from Five they're almost clinical and curious.

"You _are_ special," Ben gasps out without hesitation, tipping his head down to look at Five with a soft expression, the likes of which Five rarely, if ever sees on Klaus' face. "If I was going to lose my virginity to anyone, I would have wanted it to be Klaus, but," he gestures lamely at his body with a self-deprecating little smile. "It's not that you're second fiddle, or anything, you're not a consolation prize-- I wanted to be here, specifically. I wanted _you_."

Five leans back with a smile. He can't help it, Ben hits him in the same way Vanya does. He _needed_ to protect and provide for his siblings, especially those scarce few lower than him on the number hierarchy, their ragtag group of overtalented, underappreciated troublemakers."In that case," He murmurs, his voice a pleased rumble in his chest as he places another kiss to the fresh bruise mirrored from the first, "Feel free to touch me. You won't be able to hurt me. Trust me, remember to breathe..." Five thinks for a second, then fixes Ben with a soft, almost embarrassed smile. "And have fun, I think, is the last rule," He adds, though only sounds half-convinced of the words as he splits Ben's thighs and sinks lower between them, mouth beginning to pepper kisses along skin that jumped and twitched under his teeth.

Ben gives a gasping laugh as he reaches down to play with Five's hair, threading through the soft black locks with both hands over and over, combing them back and away from his face while his belly jumps in anticipation of the southern route his brother is taking. 

"You sound like a camp counselor," he says fondly, as if his cock isn't aching just inches away from Five's face. He wouldn't dream of assuming what Five might be down there to do-- but he also can't help but pray. 

Mercifully, Ben doesn't have to wait very long. With only a scathing glare to punctuate Ben's dismissal of his very fair rules, Five's hand curls around the base of Klaus' cock and his tongue drags a flat, wet line from base to tip. 

It's enough to shut Ben up, his voice immediately catching in his throat and replaced with a thick, choking moan that fills the air in a way that Five much prefers. "I'm taking it easy on you," Five reminds, voice smug, "Don't remind me why I shouldn't," He purrs, even as he presses a wet kiss to the head, tongue dragging across his slit while fire tickles down his spine-- residual from the hands now combing incessantly through his hair.

"Oh-- oh-- oh my god--" Ben gasps, perhaps sacrilegiously, all things considered. He doesn't think about that, can't think about anything, now that the entire codex of his body and mind are both overtaken one hundred percent by the feeling of a mouth on his cock. 

It's better than he could have anticipated. He knew objectively that oral sex was supposed to be good, and so he'd always had objectively positive connotations with the idea, but to actually _feel_ it is nothing short of a spiritual experience. He rocks his hips up, his hands going tight in Five's hair, desperate for more of the contact currently making him feel like he's about to melt into a puddle. 

"Five-- you-- hoooooly guacamole--" he gives a giddy, stupid laugh that breaks off into another moan at his own stupid choice of words, but it feels like they were rent from his body unbidden, his speech center and mouth no longer in proper communication with one another. 

It takes a lot of effort for Five not to laugh at the breathless exclamation, but he's spurred by the way Ben shakes beneath him, the happy, breathless laughter now filling his room. It was so much different from the usual chorus filling these walls, but it was a welcome change. He sucks just the head between his lips, pulls away in time to watch Ben lurch and writhe, then smiles as he goes back down.

Ben goes deeper this time, plunging into Five's mouth until the rough rumble of his hard palate above grates against Ben's cock. Five's expression is serious as his cheeks go hollow, his hands holding onto Ben's thighs as he starts a slow, intentional rhythm, guided mostly by the tugging of his hair. 

A few cautionary strokes down has Ben writhing, each noise sending bolts of electricity straight to Five's cock, which twitches under the bed, unattended to and ignored. Five chose to push. Saliva running in thick beads down the length of Ben's cock, Five buries his face in to the hilt, until the groomed hair at Ben's base tickles his nose, and he can feel himself choking himself on his dick, the head hitting the back of his throat. It's sheer willpower alone that has him holding the position, letting his throat clutch and spasm around Ben's cock, expelling and clutching at the intrusion in equal measure.

"Oh shit-- SHIT! Five!" Ben yelps, his hands going tight enough in Five's hair that it stings in a way that sends pleasure tingling down his spine. Ben's borrowed body had already suffered so much exquisite abuse from his brother that taking him all the way to the hilt in one shot completely does him in, and Ben cums with a squeak of pleasure. 

It's far from the first orgasm Ben has ever had, but it _is_ his first orgasm that doesn't involve someone's hurried hand (usually his own or Klaus') and a lot of shame and hiding to follow. It feels genuinely special, and absolutely earth shattering as his hips twitch up into Five's mouth with a repeating litany of, "Sorry! I'm sorry-- oh shit, oh my god I'm sorry-- s-- sorry--"

What he means is to apologize for cumming so suddenly that he didn't have time to warn Five-- but effectively, it sounds like's apologizing for _having_ an orgasm at all. He's left shaking with aftershocks when Five pulls off of him, his thighs and belly all trembling uncontrollably, his expression absolutely fucked stupid and they'd barely gotten started. 

Five goes resolutely still, leaving the majority of the work to the heavy, jerking twitches of Ben's hips, his cock lurching in his mouth until spent. Its only after Five swallows around him that he pulls away, ignoring the urge to scowl at the lack of proper warning. Ben could get away with it. _Only_ Ben. Instead, his brain tunes into the breathless, mindless words being spoken above him, in time with the unsure clutches at his hair.

Kissing a narrow path back up Ben's torso, Five raises his knee to tuck against the softening cock, even as his own grinds heavily into Ben's hip, warm and thick, filled out and twitching. Five doesn't notice it apart from the slow, shallow rutting, and even that seemed to be more for Ben's benefit than his own, "Breathe," He instructs, "We're going for a round two."

"We are?" Ben's voice is a breathless, incredulous laugh, and he lifts to grind the heel of his hand into his eye. That was already so much more than he expected-- but he knows that didn't _technically_ constitute as losing his virginity in either direction. And damn it but he's determined.

"Who told you to apologize after you come?" Five asks, raising a skeptical eye at his brother. He already knows better. Surely no one in their family would have put that notion in his head, and they would have to skip over the shyness over their bodies if they wanted to fit in as much as Five wanted... without making Ben entirely pass out due to hyperstimulation.

He looks back down at Five and lets out a shuddering breath. "No one told me to, I just... feel bad when I do. Not bad _physically_ , just... guilty. Is that not normal?"

"In this family? More than you'd think. Normally?" Five lets out a breath, his hand smoothing down Ben's chest, down to his hip. He squeezes him gently, letting his breathing regulate. "....No, not really." As if for a consolation prize, Five ducks his head to mouth across the delicate expanse of Ben's chest, taking his time savoring him.

"Fortunately, Dad's dead," Five mutters, his voice a grumbling mutter stifled against Ben's nipple as his teeth catch it again, another light pinch, to push his boundaries even hypersensitive as he was. He leans up, smiling a little wolfishly, then, "And none of your siblings really have any room to talk. Vanya included."

Ben huffs in overstimulated pleasure, his recently spent cock twitching in interest already, even just moments after he'd come. It's not surprising, given how much sexual tension he has built up in his system, and he only feels a _little_ bad that Klaus is going to be the one who has to deal with the sex hangover that Ben will grind into his bones with Five. Sorry, Klaus. 

"Whatever you want to do to me, I want it," Ben says. "I want all of it, everything you have to give. You can-- I mean, Klaus knows how to take it, right? You should... show me. If you want to."

Five gives Ben a regarding look, the wolfish smile fading into something a little more subdued, if not pointedly warmer. His eyes are dark, the burning in his gut getting to him with a lack of action on his end. He's narrow minded exclusively when he has a goal in place. But now, waiting for Ben to recuperate, it was like agony to keep himself in line-- so it's fortunate that he doesn't have to.

"Flip over," Five finally says, leaning back on his side to give Ben space to do just that, sliding to his feet, making his way to the dresser in the corner, "Hands and knees on the bed. Grab one of the pillows and set it under yourself so you don't have to hold yourself up," Five pulls a small tube of lubricant from his dresser and turns, not making a single move to the bed until Ben is up on all fours and ready.

Ben feels a quiver set into his muscles as he holds himself aloft, and crams a pillow under his hips, with his cock laying flat against the cushion between his legs. He feels a little guilty for leaking on Five's pillow, but if anyone's going to be made to clean that up after all this is over, it'll be Klaus. _Sorry Klaus._

He licks his lips and hugs a second pillow to his chest, feeling exposed in a way he's never experienced before. As a ghost he was incapable of taking his clothes off even if he wanted to, his physical form didn't exist in that sort of space that would even let him interact with his own body (much to his dismay, because masturbation without ever risking getting caught might have been the only thing that made being dead worth it) so just to be bare skinned and on display is already a level of overwhelming.

"Do I need to do anything else?" he asks breathlessly, eager to feel more-- to feel everything.

Catlike, Five crosses the space that separates them, setting the small bottle on the bed beside Ben's gently-shaking torso, "Relax," Five encourages, his voice firm and gentle, a hand reaching out as if Ben were a frightened horse. He touches Ben's ass, curling his fingers over the familiar curve of his cheek. He grabs, massages, but never pulls him apart, keeping all of the touches very superficial and slow. It's a vulnerable moment, having your ass raised into the air for the first time, and Five wanted to do it the honor it deserved.

Unable to help himself, Five's second hand joins the first, grabbing the meat of Ben's ass and kneading, fingers sinking then raising, as the skin springs back eagerly from where he's kneaded it down. Five hums as he watches, entranced, as if it were a toy for his video pleasure.

"Try not to wake anyone up," Five mutters indulgently, voice soft, as he spreads Ben' ass and leans over to lick a long, wet stripe across his furl, unable to help himself.

"Ohjesuschrist--" Ben immediately buries his face into the pillow he's hugging. Klaus' beard itches on his face, and for a brief moment he's reminded of the fact that he's technically still riding their brother's body. It had been so many minutes since he even considered it that he forgot entirely the circumstance they found themselves in, how he's quite literally having a threesome with Five _and_ Klaus, and that only serves to make his thighs tremble harder. 

Turning his face to take a gasping breath and no longeer smother himself, Ben rocks back into the attention with a low grunt. "That's-- th-- really-- good, holy crap--" he grits out, his voice going higher pitched than Klaus usually lets it get, cracking on a note of pleasure as his hole flutters against Five's tongue. 

A rumbling hum of approval leaves Five's chest as his tongue laps wetly at his hole, flattening in broad swipes as he begins to slowly open Ben up with his tongue. He can feel the tension still coming in waves off of his brother, nervous and insecurities, no doubt-- but Five is persistent, burying his nose in his brother's ass as he begins to shallowly delve his tongue in and out of that tight hole, twitching and licking at him until the trembling begins to smooth into relaxation.

Five's hands shift to Ben's hips, and he begins to slowly encourage Ben's hips to rock against his mouth. Every twitch of those hips allows his tongue to delve deeper, to hit areas he could not have, otherwise. Five's entire mouth excises itself with a wet pop, only for the boy to dip his head and lick a hot line up Ben's seam-- a whisper of a touch against his balls, then up his peridium, until his tongue fit itself back into Ben's ass without hesitation, taking advantage while Ben is open and loose.

Ben moans like the noise itself will bring him back to life, unashamed and completely open with his pleasure. He's already forgotten Five's instruction not to wake anyone up, because the rest of the house can almost certainly hear the volume of his wails. He can feel every stroke of Five's tongue in his core, every stab of that muscle making his belly jump and his thighs flex. When Five's tongue is flat and soft it makes his belly feel like it's full of molten lava, bubbling and simmering and heavy-- and then when it sharpens back into a point, the pins-and-needles feeling of goosebumps traveling up and down his back and legs makes him shiver and whine. 

"Five-- Five!" He twists at the shoulder, reaching back to grab Five by the hair, rocking confidently back against his mouth now. It's not a conscious effort to do so, but as the pleasure takes over his body, Ben starts to lose room in his brain for insecurity. 

Ben can feel Five smiling against his skin, toothy and shark-like. It seems to be the one ounce of his predatory nature he allows himself to have in regards to Ben, because the look vanishes just a moment later, even as those brilliant green eyes remain locked up on Ben, the fingers in his hair spurring him deeper, encouraging his tongue to work Ben open until it can't anymore.

Only when Ben was fluttering and soft did Five press a finger to his hole, and his mouth finds the delicate skin of Ben's thigh as that finger presses, then hooks just past the ring. Five takes his time settling in, pausing whenever he feels Ben so much as twitch or flinch in tension. Five refused for this to be a bad experience-- and as he fits himself in to the second knuckle, it's a further intrusion than his tongue could get. Sinking to the final knuckle, Five dips his head down to flatten his tongue against him again, sucking lewdly as his finger begins to stroke.

Ben's hips stutter backwards unsteadily, pleasure making him feel weak and stupid. There are no thoughts in his head, none of the worries that usually cloud his head can make it through the intense fog of bliss, the space there instead replaced by the white-hot burn of Five's finger and tongue. 

"Oh shit-- yeah, yeahyeahyeah--" he gasps, grinding back against the attention, leaning up onto his elbows to rock backwards into the sensation. It feels strange, but in a good way. He feels full, a feeling like he couldn't resist the pressure if he tried. Whether he flexes tight or relaxes, he still feels the unyielding presence of that finger inside him. While he knows if he asked Five would remove his finger without question, there's a secret little thrill that goes through him at the thought that without his words, he'd have no physical way to withstand the unrelenting glide of that digit inside him. It makes his toes curl and his stomach shudder, and his eyes flutter closed. 

"More," he grunts eagerly, needing to feel this pleasure amplified in the way he knows it can be. If this is just one finger, he can't even imagine what it'll feel like when they get going proper. 

Five knows eager anticipation when he hears it. He's heard it all too many times, ironically from the same lilting voice as this. Perhaps it was nostalgia, maybe even wishful thinking, but Five can hear a different lilt to Ben's voice versus Klaus', and it sends a rather filthy bolt of static into his gut as he realizes just how much Ben must be feeling: if he was in Klaus' body, surely it was still feeling something from their frenzied coupling a short while ago. His ass is still purple, to prove the point.

He obliges, as only Five knows how to. He pulls back to drool a heavy slick of saliva onto his finger and Ben's hole, before his second finger collects the slick on its digit, then pushes in to join the first. Unlike the first, there is no gentle sinking, no rapt attention paid to the tremors and shaking of Ben's thighs, or the curling of his toes. Five settles both fingers in until the final knuckle, and only then does he allow them to pause.

It's not for long, though. Five lets Ben clutch at him twice, only twice, before the third time draws Five to curl and scissor Ben apart. He pushes against the muscle with a surprising amount of strength, fingers opening him deep from inside, even as his body still gets adjusted. Leaning over, Five begins to pepper dozens of sweet, encouraging kisses across the swell of Ben's ass, just as those fingers begin to twist and withdraw in slow, full-bodied thrusts.

"Oh-- oh, oh--" Ben grinds his forehead into the pillows, dropping down onto one shoulder when pleasure overcomes him so powerfully that he can't keep himself upright. His stomach bottoms out and he grips the blankets with both hands, trying in vain to roll back into those digits-- but he can't get his body to listen. Every sensation is so intense that all he can do is shake in place and feebly jolt every few seconds. 

It's a blessing that he's inside a body as _well-seasoned_ to this sort of thing as Klaus. He might have had more complications if he'd taken any other form, or indeed been in his own body. As it is, muscle memory is taking over, Klaus' extremely well-practiced body going soft within moments, opening up enthusiastically for fingers it knows so well.

"Five-- Five," Ben pants, his voice cracking, his cock once more rigid and stiff and leaking down over the pillows. "Oh my god please pleasepleaseplease--"

"Soon, soon," Five murmurs, but his words are barely more than a gentle growl. Twisting his wrist, Five's fingers press against the rough walls of Ben's hole. He twists and explores, scissoring and fucking Ben open shallowly whenever he seems to dangle in his lust for too long, seemingly overcome by his arousal like a leaf twisting on a branch. Five never let Ben down, this time was no exception.

A third finger goes in, this one without any warning at all-- and it's accompanied by a healthy squirt of lubricant. Perhaps the cruelest thing Five had done to Ben as fail to warm up the gel beforehand, so when it touches that warm, oversensitive skin it's immediately freezing two the bone. 

But what it lacks in warmth, it more than makes up for. The glide from fingers to ass becomes velvet soft and luxurious. Five's fingers spread as though dipped in butter, rotating and beginning to aim higher and higher, until Ben's ass was pinned upright, Five's fingers pounding into him from behind.

Ben wails like he's been shot, and for a moment he actually has to make the concerted effort to hold onto his physical form, because he is very nearly ejected right out of Klaus' body by the powerful kick of pleasure that almost reboots his entire system. He curls in on himself, shouting in the pillows, overwhelmed as the rough grind of Five's fingers turns into a heavenly soft slide, like liquid silk. 

"Oh SHIT--" Ben's voice cracks again and he drops himself properly onto his chest, hugging the pillow and muffling his voice into it while he ratchets his hips back against those fingers. Every time they tag his borrowed prostate, pleasure thrums up through his system so strongly he can very nearly visualize it, like ripples of light cascading up through his body from his core outwards. 

It's too much to bear, and he cums again with a shameful little squeak. His hips bounce against the pillow as Five's hand easily fingerfucks a prostate orgasm out of him the likes of which he couldn't have even dreamed. This pleasure reaches deeper inside his guts, stirring his insides around until he's left sobbing and shaking like a lamb. He feels small under Five in an intensely satisfying way. 

Five doesn't stop fucking Ben through it. Those walls clutch around him, hard, and yet Five continues to twist and arch those fingers into him. His hole glistens lewdly between his cheeks, wet with saliva and oil. When Five pulls away he can begin to see the furl staying loose, despite Ben's frantic moaning. For all Ben's whining, Five doesn't even seem to react to his second orgasm of the night. Instead, he continues on, gently pushing that boundary. 

It's never enough to be painful. The unrelenting thrust of those fingers against Ben's prostate ceases, at he's given respite from that, at least-- even if he continues to be filled to the brim, over and over again by those three fingers bunched closely together. But now Five doesn't move deep enough to strike Ben too hard, doesn't aim to hurt or overstimulate, but is driven to complete his task: and it was one that did not involve any more pauses.

"You're doing incredible, Ben," Five encourages, his voice miraculously even despite the events. Sure, it was a bit rough-- but where Ben's voice as trembling and hitching, Five's was practically casual, nearly clinical in its assessment. Then, softer, those fingers burying again to the hilt, striking his prostate for the first time since his orgasm, Five asks, "Do you still want me to fuck you?"

"FUCK-- _yes!"_ Ben shouts into the pillows when that stab of pleasure hits him like a punch directly to his gut. It knocks the wind out of him, his cock giving an achy throb and meager little dribble. He doesn't mean to sound quite so aggressive in his consent, but the grit of his voice has been fucked right into him. He can't catch his breath, much less modulate his tone of voice or volume. He sounds exactly as desperate as he feels.

"Good answer." 

Five's fingers withdraw completely, reaching down to curl around his own cock. He spreads the residual slick from his fingers onto himself, groaning low and animalistic as he touches himself for the first time, finally. He squirts another dollop onto himself, hyperaware of every millisecond he is not buried inside the younger man. The wailing groan of the younger man beneath him sends shivers down his spine, and Five's hands land on Ben's hips. 

Pinning him in place, Five guides the head of his cock to Ben's hole, fluttering and loose, still shiny with slick. With a low grunt, he shifts his hips and presses himself in, leaning fully over him until hips meet the tight curve of ass, and they're pressed flushed with one another. Five's breath wicks away from his lungs as he exhales one terse, heavy breath. "Just breathe," He says roughly, as if it were an afterthought, as all at once his responsibility in this situation raises itself to attention.

"Jesus Christ, Ben," Five mutters just once, reverently, his knuckles going white as he keeps the younger man pinned to the bed, giving them both the chance to catch their breath.

Ben is struck dumb with the sensation at first. Klaus' body is more than practiced when it comes to taking cock, so it feels both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. His body goes instinctively slack and soft to make room for the cock arching up into him, relaxing around Five's length like his muscles were born for it. All of the breath is knocked cleanly out of his lungs as he suffers in silence with the unbridled pleasure of having something inside him. 

Not just something-- _Five_. His brother, his erstwhile protector, and now finally, his lover. He gives a weak sob into the pillow as pleasure and emotion strike him in equal measure, and he rocks back ever so slightly to meet Five's hips. 

"Five," he wheezes, grinding his face into the wet pillow hugged tightly to his chest. "That feels... it feels... you feel..." he's panting, unable to get a full thought out as he flexes his muscles experimentally around Five's cock just to test the pressure of it inside him. It doesn't give, it stands resolutely against the onslaught of his tired muscles, fucked loose as they are, like a hot poker trapped inside of him. He can swear he feels it up into his belly. 

Five's breath leaves with the first tentative clench of those walls against his cock, the steady grind of his hips back into Five's crotch a blissful, slow rut that draws a low, appreciative groan from Five's chest. "I know, you do too," He mutters, his mind scatters, temporarily. He'd been seated inside of Klaus more than almost any other one of his siblings, so why was it now feeling so vastly different? 

"I'm going to start moving now, okay?" It sounds like it takes everything out of Five for him to be speaking currently, patient and even, even as his chest haggardly raises and lowers for air. Five follows his own warning, hips slowly leaning back to the head-- And with another intentional amount of slowness-- he leans forward, filling Ben to the brim with another long, steady thrust.

"Oh--" Ben gasps, looking behind him with hazy eyes for a brief glance before pleasure overwhelms him and he drops his head back down to the pillow. The first stroke had been sublime, but the second and third send his whole body quaking as already hypersensitive nerves are dragged across and ignited. 

His thighs are visibly quivering as he moves with Five's thrusts, forward to separate and back to meet him in that slow rhythm that has his stomach bottoming out every time. It's unlike anything he could describe, he feels _full_ and satisfied, but simultaneously as if he'd been shocked with a live wire until he was left shaky and dizzy. 

"That's-- _really_ good," he grunts high in his nose as his prostate is struck by Five's thrusts, his cock giving another weak throb of exhausted interest. "You can-- go faster, pl-- please go faster--"

The hands on Ben's hips tighten, Five's fingers going white at the knuckles as he pins Ben in place. Not for the first time that night, he's thankful for the pillow keeping his brother's hips arched. His hands shift, going sideways, and at Ben's behest, Five's hips begin to piston forward with a faster clip, grunting as the quiet slap of skin on skin begins to fill the room.

Five's hands shift to Ben's leg. pinned up on the bed as it was. Locking on, Five pulls Ben back to meet Five's thrusts. It aches his back in an enticing way, the pale, unmarred skin of Klaus' back making Five's mouth water. 

The pace increases, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing now, constant as Five leans over his younger brother and plows into the tight heat of his ass, over and over again. Driven by some deep-sated hunger, Five focuses his energy on arching and tilting himself to strike Ben's core over, and over again, until he was shaking and only half-coherent.

Ben can't control the volume of the moans spilling out of him, and he doesn't even try. His cheek is laid against the pillow, Klaus' voice pouring out of him like a faucet, high and tight in his chest. The brief sting every time their skin meets and claps together is immediately assuaged by the strike of pleasure that's thrust through his body every time Five's cock slams against his prostate. 

This is what Ben's been missing out on, all this time. It aches in his chest all the more fondly that Five is here with him, guiding him through his first real sexual experience. His body aches pleasantly, but the overwhelming need to be able to remember this in his mind takes over and he throws a hand back against Five's chest, looking back over his shoulder with a dazed expression. 

"Wait, wait," he gasps, his voice rough like sandpaper. "I wanna-- flip me over, I wanna see you."

Five actually looks surprised at that, and it's clear he hadn't anticipated this. Flip Ben over? But-- Five tried to think of the last time he had actually faced one of his brothers head-on while balls deep. Despite his hesitations, Five leans back and withdraws, his cock leaving Ben with a wet little noise, enough to make him groan at the sensation of loss that fills him to his core.

Gingerly, Five removes the pillows from under Ben's hips, carefully setting him back flat on the bed as he throws the pillows aside. Leaning back further, he gives Ben room to get up, helping him along the way until he's looking down the flushing-red expanse of his brother's body. Immediately, affection surges in his chest, and he makes a low sound of approval under his breath.

Hands guide Ben's legs to Five's waist as he sinks in to the hilt again, moaning as he presses his forehead against Ben's. "This good?" He asks before he moves, cock jumping within his walls.

"Yes," Ben grits out, teeth bared with pleasure when Five re-enters him. It feels even better the second time, his sluggish nerves all coming back online in a hurry. He closes his long legs around Fvie like a cage and props up on one elbow to sling his arm around his older brother's shoulders. Klaus is much taller than Five, he wraps up around him like a neat little bow, curled into him possessively. 

The thrusts resume their earlier pace and Ben moans wetly right into the side of Five's throat. Being able to touch and hold him like this makes his eyes water with emotion, but he refuses to cry while losing his virginity. That's fucking lame. He moans instead, his voice cracking and small in his throat, and Klaus' painted nails clawing at Five's back. 

He drops back down flat when pleasure makes his muscles give up, and he arches up into his brother to try and meet his thrusts. Seeing Klaus from the front like this is certainly a new experience. Klaus has always liked the rough impersonal nature of being roughly fucked from behind, held down and dominated-- when was the last time Five ever got to see him come apart like this? Had he ever gotten to see it? Ben's head is tipped back and his face pinched in absolute bliss, mouth hanging open in a soft O of pleasure as those squeaky moans are fucked out of him in sharp little bursts every time Five's hips strike home. 

Five is enraptured. His hands moving to the warm, heavy muscle of his thigh, Five's fingers dig in and stay there as he begins to properly pin Ben in place to fuck. Drawn in by the heels at his back, the arm around his neck, Five is instead drawn into a warm, cloudy spot where Ben and Five mingled breath-- and he's gone all too soon, leaving Five shockingly cold-- But with a job to do.

Hungry green eyes take in every inch of Ben's body like this. It was a kind of open he'd never seen from Klaus, even as a child. But again, this wasn't Klaus. This was Ben. And as Ben's entire body bends backwards to form a delicate arch, Five leans over him to close the space between them once again, intoxicated by the delicate way his throat bobs under the weight of his own tongue.

Draping himself across Ben's body, Five's hand slips between them to curl around his cock as Five begins to fuck him in earnest again, gaining momentum in a few strokes, opening Ben's hole to this new position and encouraging him slack again before the thudding rhythm of their bodies meeting kicks back into the chorus-- This time accompanied by Ben's voice, as Five's wrist twists around his cock, his thumb dragging across the head and spreading the precome for a smoother glide.

The combination of sensations is too much for Ben to hold on any longer. Five's cock and hand work together to knock him over the edge for the-- third time? Is it third? Ben can't count, he can't even think as pleasure roars through his body with the power of a jet engine. His blood rushes in his ears, pleasure throbbing in his stomach as he releases over Five's knuckles and onto Klaus' belly, erupting in a series of loud, shouting moans. 

"Five-- FIVE!" he crows, arched up into a pretty U-shape, toes and fingers all flexed tightly into the covers. The corner of the fitted bed sheet pops up off the mattress, Ben fists it so tightly. 

He very nearly loses control of his grasp on Klaus' body, he's so overwhelmed by the feeling. He'd thought cumming with his cock down Five's throat was the best sex could ever feel-- and then he'd thought cumming with Five's fingers inside him was the best he could ever feel-- but he's been proven wrong both times. _This_ is the best thing he's ever felt. His pleasure is prolonged to an almost agonizing degree with every stroke of Five's cock against his prostate and the tight circle of his fingers around his cock milking every weary drop out of him. 

Ben's third orgasm is achieved miserably quickly-- _virgins_ , he thinks -- but Five keeps his hand around Ben's sensitive, softening cock as he begins to chase his own orgasm. The slap of their skin, the grind of their breath, and the crowing song of Ben's wanton, open moans urges Five deeper and deeper into the throes of his own, fingers instead into the meat of Ben's ass as he lifts and pulls the man toward himself to plunge Ben further down, spearing his cock to the hilt every time.

Finally, the roar of Five's ears catches up with him. The fire engulfing his limbs consumes him, and his mind goes absolutely slate-blank as Five comes with a choked snarl of Ben's name, spilling inside of him. He fucks Ben through it, the slight stutter of his hips nothing compared to the all-encompassing need to bury himself to the hilt in his brother until he eventually goes still, toes twitching, cock lurching as it completely empties inside of him.

Five's mouth seeks out Ben's, and he claims his lips in a hungry, wet kiss as his tongue pushes its way between Ben's lips and their teeth click from the hunger in Five's chest. He lingers until the final waves of orgasm begin to fade, and only then does he withdraw just enough to take a breath, eyes opening foggily. 

It takes Five a minute to regain his composure, but when he does he manages to lean away from Ben, letting him catch his own breath. With a low grunt, Five pulls himself from Ben's ass, collapsing next to the other man on the bed, chest heaving, "You'd think I'd've gotten used to this by now," He drawls dryly, the corners of his lip quirking in a half-smile, half-smirk.

Panting roughly, Ben takes a moment to just luxuriate in this afterglow. He feels the weight of Klaus' body on the blankets, the way his muscles quiver from overexertion, the sluggish leak of semen dribbling out of him, the sweat rapidly cooling on his skin. It all combines into an exquisite cocktail of post-fuck bliss that is entirely part of the experience. 

It takes him a few moments to realize that Five had spoken to him, and he turns his weary head towards his brother with a tired smile. "Gotten used to what? Sex? How could you _ever?"_ he asks, his voice hoarse and sleepy. 

"My siblings surprising me with company," Five says, words a little bit more polite than just outright saying he'd been fucked 7 times in as many days. His words aren't angry, though, nor are they judgmental. Instead, Five pushes himself to roll onto his side, pushing himself up by the elbow to look down at Ben, eyes inspecting him through thick lashes.

Gently, Five's fingers trace down the narrow dip of Ben's ribs and waist, gliding over the curve of his hip, "Let me know if you need anything, alright? You're probably tired." He vanishes, then reappears right in the same spot, as if he'd never stopped laying down. A warm, wet cloth in hand, Five begins to smooth it over his thighs, his belly, cleaning off Ben's come before it dried too much.

"I am," Ben admits, his words sluggish. "It's getting a little bit harder to... to keep holding on. I think I gotta go soon." He sees the sadness pinch in Five's eyes and he gives a soft laugh, reaching up to brush a thumb across his eyebrows, smoothing out that furl. "Don't look so upset. This won't be the last you see of me."

"I'll talk to Klaus about at least letting us grab dinner or something," Five says, setting the towel down to cradle Ben's face with his hand. Shifting forward, he leans down to press his forehead to Ben's temple. Five's eyes remain open, not wanting to miss a moment with his brother, "Thanks for stopping by, Ben."

Ben's too tired to reply, but he gives Five a crooked smile before a faint blue glow comes over Klaus' eyes and he blinks it away rapidly. His dopey expression goes slack, and even though Klaus' face doesn't change at all, something clicks inside Five's brain that's so noticeable, he could swear that before this moment when he looked at Klaus' face, he could see Ben's looking back at him. 

"That was really cute, you guys," Klaus croaks, and even his voice _sounds_ different in Five's ears. "Next time you should try anal beads or something, I bet you could _really_ get Ben squealing."

Snorting and rolling his eyes, Five falls back to his side of the bed, arm draped heavily over his eyes for a moment, "I'm not going to do that when taking his virginity, Klaus," He says, sounding tired.

Pushing himself upright, then to sitting, Five swings his legs over his bed, grabbing his robe from the hook beside his bed. Normally he only wore this to the shower, but he was frankly too tired to consider putting his clothes back on, now, and he wouldn't be gone long. 

Leaning back over the bed, Five picks up the now-cooled wash cloth and throws it at Klaus, hitting him with a satisfyingly wet sound-- and a satisfyingly indignant crow from his brother. "Clean yourself up and remake my bed, would you?" He asks, glancing at the clock. 

11:38 PM shines from the digital clock by his bed. Tightening the knot at his hip, Five spares Klaus another glance. For a second, it seems like Five might get sentimental about Klaus allowing their brother to use his body as a sex doll, just so Ben could share a moment with him. Instead, Five shrugs, "I'm getting a snack. You can let yourself out."

Five vanishes from the spot with a puff of blue light, vaguely wondering if he's about to run into a Round Two. It would track, given the theme of the past few days. 


End file.
